Ship cost dominates ocean science. Scientific ships are expensive because they are highly specialized vessels with no economies of scale. By modularizing the deployment systems for AUVs through the use of standard 40-foot shipping containers, any ordinary low cost supply vessel may be transformed into a research vessel in a matter of hours. This would increase the pool of available ships of opportunity, increase the number of possible AUVs per ship, and reduce the cost of ocean science.